Alamode Series of Engagements
The Alamode Series of Engagements was a series of failed attacks conducted by the 19th Century Kids Next Door in the early hours of the 19th Century War that were meant to reclaim the Village of Alamode from the Kid Titans of Demoral. ''History The Series of Engagements, was known to last up to 10 hours during the first frontal assaults against the KTD occupied Village, which according to Numbuh Unknown, who was known to have been the supreme leader of the Sixth Generation KND Operatives in this time period, had failed in every assault, where it was even revealed that the 19th Century KND were unable to make it within 20 yards of the Alamode Village's suburbs, due to the unfair advantages of technology that the Kid Titans of Demoral possessed far beyond the Sixth Generation Kids Next Door 2x4 Technology at the time period. It was stated by Numbuh 1775, that nearly 2,000 Sixth Generation Kids Next Door Operatives on the field were stunned before they could even make it to the Town, while another 125, were scared away, the 19th Century KND also lost a grand total of about 18 Siege cannons to H.O.R.N.E.Ts, patrolling the skies, vehicles that would be identified as Flying Machines by Numbuh 19th Century, but was better known as Monsters patrolling the skies, by other 16th Generation KND Operatives on the region at the time. The failed series of attacks, resulted in the KTD's expansions further from Alamode Village, including the Alamode structure mansion itself, even through the Mansion was not yet attacked until the events of the final hours in the conflict. By the 9th hour, Numbuh Unknown realized that assaults on the ground were deemed impossible for the 19th Century KND Operatives to make it to the town of Alamode Village, further forcing the Supreme Leader himself, to instead result to a new planned counter offensive featuring hot air balloons, however this offensive also proved to be damaging to the 6th Generation KND as all 65 Balloons ''(Which at that time period would have been the largest armada of Balloons in the Sixth Generation KND's History) were intercepted by Titan Air Power while over the Alacadia Region, further forcing the abandonment of an airborne offensive, and once again forcing Numbuh Unknown to conduct his offensive operations against the KTD on the ground, after the first airborne offensive had failed. The Alamode Series of Engagements ended on the 10th Hour, after the Sixth Generation Sectors in the Alamode Region and beyond became too battered and weakened to conduct anymore assaults against the KTD Occupied regions around Alamode Village, further forcing Numbuh Unknown to recall all sectors back to Ogust Sector, but during this time of events A single group of KTD Operatives launched an unprovoked attack on the Nebular Farmlands area, further forcing the temporary withdraw into a 19th Century KND defensive campaign of the countryside located 2 miles outside the Alamode Region. ''Trivia'' Category:Early 19th Century Category:Canon Events Category:1956 Category:Incident of 1956 Category:1804 Category:19th Century War Category:19th Century Era